


Dancing in the Rain...Or Maybe Not

by Fic_Master924



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A little angst cause I can’t help it, Blushing, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuties, Did I Mention Fluff, F/F, Fluff, gay babies, slow dance, trapped in rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Master924/pseuds/Fic_Master924
Summary: Eda and King are gone and all Amity wanted to do was return the book. But then the rain came.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 416





	Dancing in the Rain...Or Maybe Not

Luz was nestled in a soft, baby blue blanket on the couch rereading the 4th Azura book for the 5th time. Her eyes engulfed in the pages, each one bringing her a new type of joy despite knowing ever little detail that was to come. Of course, Luz also didn’t really have anything better to do considering she was house sitting. Eda had been gone in search of a mysterious person who may know who cursed her. She brought King along despite Luz basically groveling at her feet to go. Besides, Luz was needed to take care of the house......and Hooty.

As Luz moistened her finger to turn to the next page, an abrupt ring from the Owl Phone caught her attention. Luz folded the page of her book, despite having many folds already, and placed it on the couch. She walked over to the phone and placed it to her ear. 

“Owwl House Residonce” Luz spoke in her very best fancy British accent.

”Luz? Is that you?!” A familiar muffled voice called from the other end. 

“E..Eda!” Luz yipped, fumbling the phone and almost dropping it. “Heh...w..what’s up??” Luz chuckled nervously. 

“I don’t even wanna know what your doing” Eda mumbled quickly. “Anyway..listen. Me and King won’t be back today due to a surprise worldwide rain storm that’s coming to the Isles.” Eda explained in a low beat tone. 

“So you saying...” Luz squinted her eyes and rubbed her chin. “ I have the whole house to myself all night.” Luz ecstatically chirped. You could hear the light sound of Eda slapping her own forehead on the other end of the line. 

”Yes..but don’t go anywhere. The rain will be starting soon and I don’t want any more human blood on my hands.” Eda commanded. 

“I won’t let ya down boss.” Luz clicked her tongue. “Wait any more blood?!!??” 

“Bye Luz....Don’t let anyone in the house, and there should be a little button next to Hooty for an emergency force field” Eda said quickly, the line cutting. Luz shrugged and made her way back to the couch. 

“This is gonna be great. I have the house to myself, and I’m sure nobody’s gonna show up.” Luz placed her hands on her hips calmly, and confidently.  
  
With that, the door swung open. 

“Visitor...Hoot Hoot!” Hooty screeched causing Luz to roughly put her hands over her ears. 

“HOOTY!” Luz hollered, her eyes suddenly going wide. “Wait visitor?!” 

Luz scrambled her legs to the door to see a familiar blue haired, golden eyed, face. 

“Amity?!” Luz has the most astounded look on her face. How did she know where Luz lived? Why was she here? 

“Sorry to intrude so suddenly.” Amity apologized turning her head towards the dry grass splattered in mud. “I finished this and I wanted to return it.” Amity scratched the back of her neck, pushing her hand out to reveal the 5th Azura book Luz has lent her about a week ago. 

”Awesome! Now I can reread this again.” Luz blurted aloud grabbing the book hastily. Her attention was brought back to Amity. “I mean thanks, Amity.” Luz smiled warmly. Amity nodded a, “your welcome”, and slowly turned to leave. Luz gazed at her as she heard a thundering boom. The storm! She had forgotten. 

With adrenaline pumping Luz sprinted towards Amity who had gotten surprisingly far and grabbed her by the wrist. She yanked her back towards the owl house. Luz quickly pressed the button next to Hooty, causing a bubble of yellow to surround the house. The two girls ran inside, barely making it before the first drop of acid water burnt a fresh piece of grass to a crisp.

“Wha..what was that for?!!” Amity asked, her tone bothered. 

“There’s a surprise storm. It’s starting. ” Luz panted heavily. Amity’s eyes fell open as she looked back towards the yellow force field from out the window, beginning to cover in acid rain: 

“Oh..seems so.” Amity exhaled looking back at the out of breath girl in front of her. “I guess I’m staying then.” Amity frowned looking away from Luz. 

“Yeah....sorry.” Luz held her arms giving Amity a look of pity. She knew Amity didn’t like her all that much even if Luz did. A lot. Maybe too much at times. Those times where thinking about her made her stomach turn in knots. “But maybe it won’t be that bad.” Luz perked up. 

”Hmm?” Amity’s eyes met back to Luz’s, who seemed to get back into a rather chipper mood. 

“Well we could read Azura together” Luz held her balled fists to her chest. Her own grasp then loosened, bringing one hand to scratch the back of her head. “If you wanna of course.” Luz proceeded sheepishly. 

Luz searched Amity’s expression. She seemed to be a bit taken back. Her eyes were wide but soft...almost innocent. They darted to the side, and then back to Luz.   
  
“Sure.” Amity gave her a shy smile. Luz felt her back stiffen straight. 

“Really?!!” Luz asked, baffled. 

“I just said it didn’t I.” Amity responded rather bitterly. 

“Right..Right.” Luz couldn’t keep a goofy smile from tugging at her lips. She made a following hand motion as she walked over to the couch. She sat down and put the blanket over her. She then looked over at Amity, coming into realization. 

“Oh jeez. I’m so rude, umm I know it can get super cold in the house. Would you wanna share?” Luz asked, her cheeks beginning to warm up solemnly. Amity looked at the small blanket. The two would be close. Amity felt her own cheeks beginning to burn a bright red. It was cold in the house. 

“Or...I could just let you have it and...I could be cold....or maybe your not even cold.....Uh...really it’s...it’s your choice.” Luz began to feel her own tongue go dry with every word she muttered. 

Amity stepped forward taking a seat on the couch next to Luz. She grabbed part of the blanket and brought it over her knees. Due to the closeness she could feel Luz shaking out of her wits. She was nervous. It was cute. Uh..or something like that. Her heart began to beat as thoughts of Luz erupted. Amity felt her face burning hotter by the second. She was so close. Her body heat provided a warmth within her far greater than any blanket could. She just wanted to get closer. 

”Shall we begin?” Luz asked scooting a bit closer, as if she had read Amity’s thoughts. 

“Y..yes.” Amity stuttered, knowing that Luz has a direct gaze on her. Luz smiled happily and began to read where she had left off before Amity’s arrival. 

As Luz read, her voice began to change. She started to talk in an odd way. It was fascinating. Her eyes lit up like stars, with each new line she caressed with her soft looking lips. Suddenly her lips was all Amity could think about. She imagined Luz stopping her reading and just kissing her. It was enough to make her heartbeat run wild, and her face feel numb. Enough to make whatever Luz was saying to her fade away. 

“Amity.” Luz called again, for the 3rd time. 

“Um..yes!?” Her tone was unsure and jittery. She sure hadn’t felt the need for that blanket anymore. 

“Are you okay? Your starting to look a bit red?” Luz asked concerned, giving the flustered girl her full attention.

”Yes I guess I’m just a bit hot.” Amity used the excuse hoping to throw the Latina off.

”Oh..sorry!” Luz spurted, her shoulders becoming tense. “If I’m making you too hot I can move over.” Luz suggested, looking a bit red herself. It was a funny choice of words she used. 

“You..making me feel hot..psh no that’s crazy. It’s uh just the blanket is too hot.” Amity chewed the inside of her lip in a panic. 

“I’ll take it off. I have to admit...it was getting a little warm.” Luz chuckled a bit neurotically, gently pulling off the blanket and placing it on the other end of the couch. Luz then placed her hands on her lap, awkwardly succumbing to a stage of silence. Amity looked out of the window again. It still poured hard. 

“You know...back on earth, rain isn’t like this.” Luz proclaimed as she reconciled life back home. 

“What’s it like?” Amity turned, her face bland with curios features.

“For one, it doesn’t burn your skin. It’s just water. I always liked to feel the first drops in my hair or splash my face.” Luz sighed peacefully.

“Sounds nice.” Amity smiled lightly watching as Luz enjoyed her memories.

“It was. I always used to dream about having one of those super romantic clique moments in the rain. Like dancing or holding someone close.” Luz admitted bashfully, her face reddening a bit. 

“Dancing in the wet rain?! Why would anyone do that?” Amity asked, not being able to believe such a thing. 

“Well dancing is just...something else..and doing it in the rain is just....” Luz pined.

“I guess I wouldn’t know...I’ve never danced with anyone before.” Amity frowned bringing her knees to her chest, and letting her arms sag over them. Luz turned her head to the young which alertly. For a moment everything was quiet again.

“Have you ever...wanted to?” Luz asked, her eyes becoming warm as she held a hand out. Amity looked over at her and down to her hand. Her mouth became ajar, and her eyes tantalized with curiosity. You could see her face becoming a light shade of crimson, as well as Luz’s. Amity gently placed her hand on Luz’s as the two stood up. 

Luz led Amity to the center of the room.

”Wait one sec.” Luz disrupted grabbing her phone on the kitchen table. She tapped her phone until the sound of a light slow song played. “We should probably do this right since it’s your first time.” Luz smiled excitedly coming back to the girl. 

“So you put your hands here” Luz placed Amity’s hands on her shoulders. “And I’ll put mine....” Luz froze as her hands sifted around Amity’s waste. It was so small. Luz’s thumbs subconscious moved up and down lightly sending butterflies all around Amity’s body. Luz became alert to her doings and stopped.   
  
“Sorry!” Luz squeezed her eyes shut wishing she could run away. Amity couldn’t help but giggle a little which seemed to calm Luz down.

”So now what?” Amity asked, her eyes looking directly into Luz’s. 

“Well now we sway to the rhythm.” Luz began rocking back and forth with Amity beginning to do the same with her hips. It was nice. They swayed for a couple seconds with only the sound of music playing behind them.

“So how did you learn how to dance?” Amity asked, immediately recognizing Luz’s eyes look away, and her lips tugging down. 

“My dad taught me.” Her tone was morose, and gloomy. “When I was little he used to put me on his feet and we’d dance to little songs.” A distant smile appeared quickly, but faded just as fast. 

“What happened to him?” Amity’s asked, being able to see where the story may be going. 

“I don’t know.” Luz shrugged. “He was the best..as far as I can remember but I was young when he was gone. My mom won’t tell me if he died or left. She doesn’t think I can handle it.” Amity could feel Luz’s body rattle.

“Luz..” 

“Maybe she’s right. Maybe I don’t wanna know. Maybe it would screw me up more than I already am.” Amity’s could feel Luz’s inner pain, and it stung her heart badly. Never had she seen Luz so sad and vulnerable.

”Call it selfish but....I’m glad you don’t know because I couldn’t imagine you any other way, and I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else. I like this Luz Noceda.” Amity reassured her, causing Luz’s eyes to draw back to her. 

“You like me?” Luz asked, a small smile forming.

”I wouldn’t be dancing with someone I didn’t like.” Amity chuckled humbly, her hands rising up to cling behind Luz’s neck. She could feel the edges of her hair bunching up between her fingers. Luz hesitantly brought Amity’s waste closer, still swaying to the slow beat. She could feel the heat of her peppermint breath tickling her chin. 

”Amity?” Luz whispered softly.   
  


“...Yeah Luz?” Amity muttered gently.   
  


“I...just..when you said...” Luz averted her eyes more a moment , biting her lip. She could feel her chest being devoured by her own anxiousness. Her stomach churned and swelled and ached to get closer. “God Amity....how can I even?” She gulped.

“What is it?” Amity asked, her eyes directing to Luz’s lips and then back to her eyes. 

“I can’t take this.” Luz shook her head lightly. 

“Take wha...” Amity let out a soft moan, as Luz enclosed their lips together. Her eyes fluttered shut, soon kissing back. They fit together like a perfect puzzle. Luz pulled back, the kiss being shorter than Amity’s liking. 

“Yeah I see what you mean.” Amity smiled, nodding her head a little. Luz chuckled lightly, her eyes love struck. 

“You know I didn’t just come here to give you your book back.” Amity admitted, keeping her gaze upon Luz. 

“Yeah?” Luz felt herself smile bigger. 

“I was secretly hoping that you would ask me to stay so we could go over the Azura book, or just so I could be around you. Of course, I wasn’t admitting that to myself.” Amity giggled, recalling her doubt from earlier that day. 

“I’m glad it rained.” Luz smiled leaning her head against Amity’s. 

“Me too.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was it my best fic ever? No but its new for me to make something fluffy, if it’s even fluffy. I’m not sure. Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
